


Colour

by bluejorts



Series: Colourmates [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, baby sam is cutest sam, hey look i made more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was doomed to be alone, no matter if he had company. That just seemed the way things were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour

Gabriel was alone. Had been since running. Sure, he had his 'family' of gods. But he was still alone. 

He was sat on a grassy ridge somewhere in the Irish countryside, invisible to the human eye, messing with some jerk that had thought it a good idea to rape three young women. There was a small stray terrier watching with interest Gabriel's punishment. He was moving closer and closer to Gabriel, as if he thought the Trickster wouldn't notice if he was slow about it. Gabriel snapped his fingers and a bowl of clean water appeared next to him, along with one of the rapist's arms. He ignored the cry of alarm and sealed the man's wound. He'd much rather he died by the Trickster's pack of wolves than blood loss from that injury. 

The dog stopped moving towards him, letting out a pitiful whine and shifting from side to side in indecision. Gabriel sighed and crossed his arms in his lap, not moving a muscle except to watch the rapist's demise as the wolves finally got a hold of him, one latching onto his crotch, the others beginning to eat at his legs. 

The terrier whined for a minute or so longer and stretched forwards, dragging itself along the ground with its front paws. Finally it seemed to gain confidence and pounced forwards, grabbing the meat and moving a safe distance away to eat. Gabriel's interest shifted to the dog, now that his victim was dead. He studied it. It was a small Jack Russel, a light shade with a dark muzzle and saddle of dark on its back. It ate like it hadn't eaten in weeks, which, judging by how pronounced its ribs were and how shaky it was on its feet, was probably true. He waited until it had finished eating and stood up, his work done. 

He raised both hands and was about to snap himself away when the dog raised its head and barked at him. He lowered his arms, startled, and cocked his head in question. The animal walked towards him, ears flat, tail between its legs. He stayed still as it pawed at his trousers and stood against him to sniff at his palm. It clearly decided he was harmless, as its tail whipped out from its legs and began wagging happily. It licked at his hand ferociously, until all it could reach was wet. 

Gabriel processed it for a moment longer, and then chuckled and picked the animal up before it could react. He calmed it and kissed it on the head before snapping the two of them away. If he was going to be alone it might as well be in company.

Two years passed for the two of them. The dog, that he had named Lucy, went with him most everywhere, and when she wasn't with him he kept a small flat in New York just for her. He had some semblance of routine, of a human life, he supposed. 

It was May, nineteen eighty three. He knew that as easily as he knew anything else. And with that he knew that a kid had just been born somewhere with the sad life of being his soulmate. Gabriel had no idea why his father insisted angels have soulmates; he had absolutely no clue why he'd leave some unfortunate soul to Gabriel. He waited a few days, hoping that the clarity of the child would leave, but to no avail. So, he sought it out. 

He found himself in the small town of Lawrence, Kansas. He stood outside a cozy house and watched the lights turn out as the night progressed. He stayed there for as long as possible, taking in the neighbourhood. It was sweet, the perfect place for a kid. He'd have to make sure, of course, that there was no danger. Just to be safe. 

When he couldn't find any reason not to, he snapped himself up to the child's bedroom. It was dark, the walls impossible to colour in this light. He moved over to the cradle and heard a small coo. Lowering his head to look inside the first thing he saw was blue. 

He'd heard about the colours from other angels, but seeing them was alarming and incredible at the same time. He was struck dumb looking into the dark eyes of the child. He snapped on the light, making sure it was only visible to those inside the room, and took in the sight of the coloured child. His eyes could only be blue, that was what happened at birth. It's cheeks were rosy, pink. He couldn't help himself, he grinned in delight and looked around him, at everything. The walls were dark blue ((because google won't come up with what they actually are)), his mind told him, the door white. He let out a small laugh and turned back to the baby. It was staring up at him with wide eyes, clearly not appreciating the colour as much as Gabriel did. 

The angel thought for a moment, then snapped the room soundproof and gently picked up the week old child. He pointed out colours to the kid and it stared at him the whole while, a happy smile on its cheeks. He only realized when he went to put the kid down that there was something wrong. Something about the child was off. 

Gabriel looked deep and froze. His soul. It was darkened, marred. One of the brightest he'd ever seen and yet there was an inky blackness buried deep inside. It was a vessel, his brother's vessel. 

Gabriel set the child down gently and snapped himself as far away as possible. A tear slipped down his cheek. It was a cosmic joke, that his soulmate was Lucifer's vessel. And he wasn't laughing. 

He never returned to the kid. He couldn't. There was no way he was stopping any of what would happen. He didn't want anything to do with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I made more!
> 
> Once again, it would mean a lot to me if you commented as well as leaving kudos, and checked out some of my other stuff.


End file.
